I Promised You Always
by Maj. Gen. Jack O'Neill
Summary: Sequel I'll Be There For You. Seven months into retirement up at the cabin, Sam & Jack go to Cassie's graduation and, on the way to the cabin for the party, Jack is called back into action with a hostage situation. Msafety Indefinite hold/open for taking.
1. Graduation

Sequel to I'll Be There For You. Sam and Jack are seven months into a wonderful retirement up at the cabin. They go to Cassie's college graduation and, on the drive to the cabin for the party; Jack is called back into action when a hostage situation at a store threatens the lives of his family and those he loves.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jack woke up with Sam's head comfortably resting on his chest. They had been retired for several months, moved to the cabin, and had not been near the SGC since they left. The kids were both in fourth grade and hating every minute of it. The "legendary" SG-1 was disbanded with the threat of the Goa'uld and Replicators gone. Daniel and Janet retired to their own cabin near Aspen, Colorado and were expecting a child soon. Cassie was doing fine and is scheduled to graduate today from University of Colorado. Mitchell stayed at the SGC to train new recruits. Teal'c left for Dakara in order to help build the new Jaffa nation and, last communication with him, stated that there was some difficulty between Ger'ak & his followers and those for the new ways. Landry was placed in command of the SGC with his daughter taking Janet's place as CMO.

A/N - For those of you who care about Walter, he was promoted to Chief Master Sergeant of the Air Force, the highest enlisted rank.

Jack looked down at Sam and smiled at what he saw. He nibbled on her ear and whispered "I love you" to her. Sam rolled over and place several kisses on his chest. They laid there for what seemed like an eternity, staring at each other, when a phone call jolted them out of the bed. They both looked at each other and laughed before Sam reached over for the phone.

"Are you two up, yet?" Sam could hear Janet saying. Sam collapsed back on top of Jack and sighed, while listening to her best friend saying that they were going to be late if they didn't start moving. Sam finally hung up and rolled off of her lover, heading toward the shower. Jack joined her after a minute. They stood in the shower, in each other's arms, neither moving nor wanting to let go. Jack stepped back and looked over her body.

"God, Sam. You are so beautiful."

"Jack, you're embarrassing me." Sam blushed. After the long shower together, they stepped out and took turns drying each other off before heading over to their dresser.

"Jack, honey, can you...?" Sam asked, pointing to the zipper on her dress. Jack smiled and kissed her neck while zipping up the back of her dress. They walked out several minutes later, Jack wearing a simple blue tux and Sam, dressed in a strapless black dress. Jack followed Sam out to the garage and helped her in. He held her hand and heading off on the long drive from the cabin to Denver.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jack pulled into the University of Colorado an hour after leaving the cabin, parking in between what he knew was Daniel's car and an SUV on loan to Teal'c and Cameron from the SGC. He helped Sam out and gently held her hand, while heading inside to the graduation. They found everyone else was waiting just inside for them.

"Love," Jack nudged Sam and pointed up at the door. Sam looked over at the door and saw Hammond walking toward them.

"Sam, Jack, how's the retirement comin'?"

"It couldn't be better. You?"

"Can't complain." After the introduction speeches and such, they waited until Cassie's turn and started clapping. It took a total of three hours, but finally it was over and everyone met outside.

"Soooo...Where are we going now?"

"Back to the cabin for the party?" Everyone nodded and walked to their respective cars. Jack and Sam followed Janet and Daniel to the house and held each other while waiting for the rest. They finally showed up and the party went underway.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

About three hours into the party, they ran out of beer and drinks, so they all drove to the store to buy some. Just as they were checking out, a group of about thirty men came in with Uzi's and compact versions of MP5s. Jack reached into his jacket and pulled out two service pistols, handing one to Sam. Everyone but Cassie and Janet had a gun out.

"Look, Jack," Sam whispered. "We can't take these guys on alone. We need help. At least, see if we can get SG-3 or -5 down here. They could help a lot."

Jack pulled out his phone, calling the one person on Earth, in the galaxy, who could wave the law of Posse Comitatus. TBC...


	2. Nightmare

A/N - Posse Comitatus is the law that prevents the military from participating in civilian matters, such as domestic hostage rescue.

Previously...Jack pulled his phone out, calling the one person on Earth, in the galaxy, who could wave the law of Posse Comitatus.

And now...a continuation...

"Mr. President; O'Neill."

"Jack! What can I do for you?"

"Sir, I have a lot to say and not a lot of time to say it. Sam and I are in a pinned down in a store near our cabin and we need some help," Jack said.

"Who do you need?"

"I was...shit!!"

"What's happening, Jack?" All Hayes could hear was static and the sounds of gunfire. "Jack!"

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Back at the store, one of the gunmen spotted Sam and fired at her. Jack, in frenzy, dove at Sam and pinned her to the floor while pulling his gun around. Jack fired twice; one bullet missed and hit the ceiling. The second pierced the man's neck, severing his jugular vein. Jack was barely phased blood showered over him. He tried to shield Sam from most of it. The man collapsed just as another started to raise his gun. Jack fired three times at the man's chest. As he fell, Jack took the time to reload.

"If anything happens to me, Sam, I want you to know, I love you and I'm sorry." Sam gave him a weak nod as Jack picked up the phone. "SG-3, -5, and -16."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jack was on his last clip when Reynolds ran up beside him and started firing.

"What the hell took you guys so long!?!" Reynolds didn't answer, but Daniel did.

"Jesus!! Do bullets fly everywhere you two go!?!" Jack and Sam simultaneously glared at him.

"Don't make me shoot you, Space Monkey!!" Jack yelled at him. Sam handed him another clip and gently squeezed his hand, but only long enough so that he noticed it. "Sammy?"

She shook her head, but didn't respond otherwise. She ran off, trying to find a better advantage point. Jack kept glancing over at her to make sure she was ok. After about ten minutes of constant firing between the teams and hostage takers, there was a lull.

Sam was about to run back towards Jack when she felt a gun against the back of her head. TBC...


	3. Negotiations

A/N - This Chp. has some suggestiveness in it.

Previously...Sam was about to run to Jack when she felt a gun on the back of her head.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Jack looked over at her and saw his worst nightmare. He wasn't able to protect her. He raised his gun and aimed it at her captor's head.

"Let her go," Jack ordered.

"First, you let me go." While Jack was negotiating for Sam, Reynolds and Daniel were working their way behind them.

"Let her go and I'll see if I can get you a **_slightly_** shorter sentence. You kill her and I'll make sure you die a slow and painful death. I'll make it simple for your small dumbass brain. Let her go, you live, or, kill and die." Jack smirked when the man jumped as he felt the muzzles of Daniel and Reynolds' guns against his head. "Now, I'm not going to ask you again. **_Let her go_**."

After about five minutes, he released Sam and dropped his gun. The cops had been on the scene for about twenty minutes and were forced to do nothing but watch because the military had control over the situation. Sam ran to Jack's open arms while Reynolds and Peterson flex-cuffed the man before he was carried off by the police, who were so paranoid they slapped a pair of metal handcuffs on him, too.

"I'm sorry, Sammy. I'm so sorry," Jack whispered into her ear as he ran his hand through her hair. "I love you so much."

Everyone stepped outside to give Sam and Jack some time alone. Daniel walked over to Janet, who wrapped her arms around his waist. Eventually, they came out, hand in hand. Jack turned to the rest.

"Let's go back." Jack led the way to the cars and helped Sam in. He held her hand and drove off, heading back to the cabin.

A/N - Flex-cuffs are the plastic handcuffs used by the military and by the police when they run out of metal handcuffs.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Sam and Jack followed the rest into the cabin and walked through to the back deck. Sam leaned against the railing and stared out over the lake. Jack stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist. He smiled at her and brushed some hair out of her eyes when she turned around. Jack leaned closer and kissed her neck.

"Hey, Love, how are you feeling?" Jack pulled her tighter against him. He rubbed her back softly as she rested her head on his chest.

"Tired, cold, and a bigass headache." He kissed her again and led the way inside to grab some aspirin. He navigated them through the crowd and into their bathroom.

"I want you to have a long, hot shower and some aspirin after you get out." Sam nodded and followed him into the bathroom. Jack turned on the water while she stripped down. He shook his head and sat down on the floor when she didn't close the curtain. After twenty minutes, Sam turned the water off with one hand and grabbed the towel he had in his hand and the aspirin. Sam looked at the towel and raised an eyebrow after she saw how small it was. Jack grinned at her.

"Are you suggesting something by the size of this towel?" She shook her head and grabbed a larger towel. He had her lie down on the bed after she swallowed the aspirin and wrapped the towel around her body. He sat down next to her and ran his hand through her damp hair. Sam gave him a weak smile and rolled over, indicating that she wanted him to rub her back. Jack smiled and nuzzled her hair as a way of saying "Yes."

He was about to kiss her on the back when Daniel knocked on the door.

"Oh, sorry. Am I interrupting something?" Sam smiled and shook her head.

"Whatcha need, Space Monkey?"

"Jan, Cass, and I are going to get something to eat. We were wondering if you two wanted to come along?"

"We're fine," Sam said. Jack motioned for Daniel to step out of the room with him. He followed him after softly kissing Sam's cheek.

"I'm worried about her," Jack finally said after closing the door.

"Who? Sam?"

"Yeah," Jack sighed.

"Why?"

"Ever since she came out of her coma, she has either been sick or in pain for at least four times a week."

"Well, I can talk to Janet and ask her what she wants to do."

"Would you?" Jack asked.

"Sure."

"Thanks, Daniel." Jack followed him out to the kitchen and out to the garage with Janet and Cass. He watched them drive off before heading back to Sam's side. TBC...


	4. A Long Christmas

AN – sorry for the wait - a little suggestiveness & NCIS crossover

Sam was sitting up on the bed, dressed in a halter top and a pair of his boxers, when Jack walked back in. He smiled and sat down on the bed next to her when she patted it softly. She pulled him down next her and rested her head on his chest. Jack brushed some hair out of her eyes and softly kissed her, sucking on her lower lip as he pulled away. He wrapped his arms around her waist and moved as close to her as humanly possible. Sam smiled and kissed him on his chest through his shirt.

"How are you feeling, Love?"

"Tired and freezing, but no headache." Jack held her tighter and looked out the window.

"It's snowing, Love." Sam turned to look and smiled. Jack was about to kiss her when Janet and Cassie walked in.

"Hey, you two. Come out here," they said. Jack and Sam looked at each other and followed them out into the living room.

"Wow!!" They looked around and saw that their tree was up and decorated. In the middle, there were two pictures, one was a group picture taken in front of the gate, and the other was of Sam and Jack during their first Christmas together.

"Hey, look up, Lovebirds." Sam looked up and smiled. Jack also looked up, but glared at Janet and Cass. They were standing underneath the mistletoe placed there by Janet.

"You two are going to pay for this," Jack said.

"Shut up and kiss me," Sam laughed and pulled him in for a long kiss. Eventually, they broke away to breathe. Everyone laughed and sat around the fire that Daniel made. Sam grabbed a blanket from behind the sofa and a pillow, before resting her head on Jack's lap. Jack smiled and ran his hand through her hair. He looked over her smiling face and brushed some hair out of her eyes. Sam kissed his hand.

Jack leaned over and whispered into her ear, "You know, Sam. I could spend all day under the mistletoe with you."

"Me, too."

"You could spend all day under there with yourself?" Jack smirked.

"No, you wiseass, with you." Sam hit his arm lightly and pressed her body against his, forcing her tongue into his mouth before he could protest. He returned the kiss with as much passion. They were still kissing for several minutes, oblivious to everyone else. Eventually, they pulled away when a flash interrupted them. They looked over and saw a grinning Janet behind a camera. They turned back to each other and nodded. Janet ran towards her husband and hid behind him as Jack started walking towards her. Sam laughed and pulled him away from them and into her arms. Jack grinned as he kissed her neck again.

"I love you, Sam." Sam gave her million-watt smile and whispered something into his ear. "You wouldn't dare!!"

"I would."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Sam laughed as Jack jumped up and grabbed his Simpson's collection before ran off to the back. He back out a few seconds later, empty-handed.

"What did you do?" Janet asked.

"I threatened to take his Simpson's collection and hide them."

"Unless….?"

"You don't want to know."

Jack glared at her and said "I knew you were evil, Love, but not that evil."

Sam giggled and kissed his cheek. She shoved him back down on the sofa, laying down on top of him and resting her head on his chest. She reached back and undid her ponytail, shooting Jack with the band. Jack laughed and "returned fire" by picking it up & hitting her chest. Sam gasped when the hair tie fell down the front of her halter.

"Did you want me to get that, Love?"

"_Jack O'Neill_, you aren't suggesting that we give everyone a live scene of foreplay?" Sam whispered into his ear.

"Well, Honey, I was suggesting something along those lines for later tonight, but if you want to start now, that's fine with me," Jack replied. Sam hit his arm so hard, you could hear it throughout the house. "OWWW!!! Do you have any idea how strong you are!?!"

"And this coming from the guy who, while he's stuck in a cell, taunts a Gou'ald just for the hell of it."

"So? Your point?" Sam laughed and picked up the hair tie after it fell out and onto the sofa. She laid the hair tie on the table and shook her head to allow her hair to fall free. Jack smiled and kissed her forehead, before cradling her head to his chest. He nuzzled her hair, then softly kissed her several times. Cassie jumped up when the doorbell rang and ran to the door.

"Who's that?" everyone asked Janet when they saw Cassie and the newcomer kiss. Sam remembered what Janet said at one of their monthly team cookouts last year.

"That's Tom, isn't it?"

A/N – See IBTFY Chp. 15

Janet nodded as Cassie and Tom walked toward the group. Cassie introduced Tom to everyone. Sam ground her heel into Jack's foot when he whispered something into her ear.

"What was that for!?!"

"Shut up," Sam hissed. Jack glared at her.

"I think I'll use that threat you used on me that one time."

"That's fine. I can hold off for a while. The question is, can you?" Sam smirked.

"You are so damn evil!!!" Sam gave him her million-watt smile and turned back to everyone else.

"Not now, Sweetheart," Sam whispered when he tried to tell her something else. She turned around, swaying her hips at him as she walked off. She laughed when she heard him groan. She stopped at the fridge and filled her hands with several bottles of beer. She handed one to everyone but the kids, deliberately going to Jack last. Jack smiled at her, tugging on her waist to pull her down on top of him. He kissed her neck as she talked to Tom. Sam smiled and was about to walk away again when his arms tightened around her waist. She gave him her million-watt smile again and wrapped her arms around him. Jack kissed her several times before hugging her tighter. He worked his way down her arm before stopping. Sam giggled, causing Jack raise an eyebrow. He looked out the window again. There was about two feet of snow on the ground by now and the kids were outside having a snowball fight with Cass and Tom. Sam laughed when Jack cringed as Cass threw a snowball and it hit Tom in the balls. She giggled, "You alright, Honey?"

"I feel your pain, Tom," Jack yelled outside at him. Sam ran outside, smiling, after grapping her jacket and old service boots. Jack stopped her right before she stepped out the door and wrapped her up in a tight hug. They both swore when Sam's cell rang. She walked inside while swearing words that Jack had never heard her say before. Jack could hear her yelling.

"Dammit, Greg. Can't it wait 'till after the New Year's!?!" Sam continued to yell at whoever she was talking to. She finally sighed and hung up. "That was Area 51, Honey. Apparently, they need me to help with the hyperdrives for the X-306 and -307."

"Didn't you leave them directions?" Sam smiled at Jack's attempt at humor.

"Yeah, but, since when are scientists are good at following directions?" Sam laughed.

"Well, you, for one, Love," Jack said, waggling his eyebrows. She kissed his cheek before running outside to join in on the fun. Jack looked out the window at her as she threw a snowball and it hit Cass in the leg. He ran outside after grabbing his jacket and shoes, joining by throwing a snowball at Sam. She gasped when some snow fell down her jacket. "Cold, Love?"

Jack laughed as he ran to her and tackled her. He looked at her as he pinned her to the snow, making sure he hadn't hurt her. Sam giggled and tried to free herself from her husband's overpowering weight. He held her arms above her head with his hands and kissed her. He pulled away several minutes later to stand up, but Sam wouldn't let him go. He smiled and kissed her neck before working his way down her shoulder and arm. Sam moaned and stood up, leading everyone inside. She sat down on the floor next to Cass and Tom, leaning against Jack's shoulder. She looked at the glass boxes, holding all their medals, hanging over the fireplace. Jack had always whined about her box being bigger than his, so that it could accommodate her Medal of Honor.

"You ok, Jack?" Sam asked when he whispered something. He smiled at her and nodded.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"You thinking!?! I thought that was my job," Sam grinned.

"Wiseass," Jack said as he nuzzled her hair. "Remember what happened the last few times you were a wiseass?"

Sam gasped when his hand slid under her shirt. She looked at him, raising an eyebrow. He smiled and ran it down her body. He kissed her neck while continuously caressing her body. Sam noticed his hand was going lower and lower until he stopped it, just below her waist. She giggled and held his hand where it was. Jack would have laughed that no one noticed what they were doing in plain sight if he had known. They kissed again. Sam quietly moaned when his tongue slid into her mouth. Jack stopped and pulled away, softly tugging on her shoulders to pull her down on the sofa, lying down behind her. He kissed her neck softly as he ran his hand down the side of her body. Sam moaned again in pleasure as Jack continued to kiss her neck. She held him tighter in her arms. Everyone walked into the living room to start their annual Christmas tradition. They were still lying down on the sofa as everyone came in. She lifted his arms to around her waist and leaned back against him. She laughed when the kids ran around and almost ran into Teal'c.

"Sorry, Uncle T," Grace giggled when Teal'c bowed her head. Sam laughed again when Grace stumbled and hit Hammond in the stomach with her head, causing Jack to smile when he heard her laugh. He had always loved her laugh. He kissed her neck as he tightened his grip around her waist. Sam moaned and smiled. She turned around in his arms and smiled at him.

"How are you feeling, Love?"

"Why?"

"Is it illegal for a guy to ask his wife how she is feeling if not two hours ago, she was **_slightly_** sick?" Jack asked. Sam glared at him. "I'm sorry, Sammy, but, I need to know how you're feeling."

"Headache, hot," Sam rolled her eyes when he whispered something that sounded a lot like "When are you not hot?"

He smiled and kissed her neck as he felt her forehead. "Jesus, Sammy. You're burning up."

He pulled her close before leaving to go back to their bathroom to grab a thermometer. He handed it to her when he came back out and ran his hand through her hair. After several seconds, it beeped and Jack looked at it, grimacing.

"What's it say, Honey?"

"102." Sam slowly nodded into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. She kissed him on the chest as he tightened his grip on her. She moaned in pleasure when Jack buried his face in her neck and kissed her several times. He stopped several minutes later and rested his head on her shoulder. Sam smiled at he nibbled on her ear. "Doesn't it suck to be sick on Christmas?"

Sam laughed as he worked his way down her neck, shoulder, and arm. He stopped and moved as close to her as possible without defying the laws of physics. He made sure that his grip on her was just tight enough so she couldn't break free but weak enough that he didn't hurt her. She gave him her million watt smile and rested her head on his chest. Jack ran his hand through her hair as she slowly fell asleep. He smiled at her sleeping form and watched as the kids played with their new toys they got for Christmas. He pulled her closer and watched her with a look full of love. He kissed her neck softly as his hand, which was resting on her back, ran down the side of her body.

"Hey, Jack," Daniel yelled from the kitchen. He walked into the living room and started to ask something, but quickly shut up by Jack with a wave of his hand. He looked down and saw that Sam was asleep with her head resting on Jack's lap, using his leg as a pillow. "Sorry."

"What's up, Space Monkey?" Jack whispered, causing Daniel to glare at him.

"Never mind. How is she?" Daniel asked about his "sister".

"Not good. She said she had a headache and she has a temp of 103." Jack had her retake her temperature right before she fell asleep and noticed it had increased instead of the normal decreasing over time. He was tempted to ask Janet what to do if it increased again. He ran his hand through her hair as she turned and moaned in her sleep. He sat her up and kissed her forehead as her body shivered. Sam's eyes shot open as a wave of pain ran through her body.

"Oh God!!" Sam groaned as the pain continued for rampage her mind and body. Jack held her tighter and ran his hand through her hair. Janet ran outside to her car, ignoring the freezing cold and ice biting at her feet. She grabbed the medical bag she had inside the trunk and ran back inside. She came back into the living room, throwing the bag on the table while grabbing a syringe & a small vile. Jack held Sam's other hand while Janet inserted the syringe into Sam's vein. Sam's moans were quieting as the medicine started working. She started to fall back asleep as Jack held her tight in his arms. Jack watched her as she fell into the deepest sleep she had experienced in the last several months.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

About the same time that Grace ran into Teal'c, all the way across the country, at Norfolk Naval Base in Virginia, elevator doors opened to show a grey-haired man holding a cup of coffee. He walked over to set of desks and was about to sit when he noticed something was different. He looked around and saw that all but one desk was occupied. He saw the youngest member of the team doing something on his computer and an Israeli woman, who, while not the youngest, was the newest attachment to the team. He looked at the next desk and saw that it was empty.

"Where the hell is DiNozzo?"

"He's visiting Ducky, Boss." The man nodded and was just about to sit down when his cell rang.

"Yeah, Gibbs." The man continued to listen to whoever was on the end of the line. He hung up and opened up a drawer in his desk, grabbing a gun and badge. "Gear up. Dispatch found a body in Rock Creek Park."

Just then, a younger man came running out of the elevator and towards the empty desk. He also grabbed his gun and followed the rest toward the elevator. He barely made it into the elevator before the doors closed.

"Glad you could make it, DiNozzo," Gibbs said as he hit him on the back of the head. DiNozzo glared at him, earning him another slap on the head.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Back in at the cabin, Jack was watching Sam as she continued to sleep. He ran his hand through her hair as Janet sat in a chair ready to help if Sam started to experience pain again. He jumped when his cell rang.

"O'Neill." Jack was startled at the voice on the other end.

"Hey, Probie," the man said. "It's Gibbs. I need you on the next flight to D.C."

"Why?"

"We've got a case that involves Kowalski. I need him, too," Gibbs said.

"Boss, Kowalski's dead. He was killed on mission eleven years ago. I tried to call you, but was told you were in Paris on an assignment." Sam rolled her eyes at the major lie in that sentence; she had been awake since the phone rang. Kowalski wasn't killed on a mission. He had become infected by a Gou'ald on the first mission in '97 and Jack had been forced to kill Kowalski himself. Jack continued to talk to Gibbs for several minutes, his hand still stroking Sam's hair. "Alright, I'll bring Ferreti. You mind if I bring Sam, too? She might be able to help. She has also been wanting to meet you for a while now."

Jack hung up a few minutes later and turned to Sam.

"We're leaving tomorrow for Norfolk Naval Base. Apparently, NCIS needs my help on a case involving Kowalski somehow, and so….yeah." Sam nodded into his chest. She smiled as he slowly and softly kissed her neck. She could feel him grin into her neck after she moaned. He pulled away a few minutes later and kissed her properly this time. "Get some sleep."

Sam rested her head on his chest and promptly fell asleep. Jack smiled at her sleeping form. He nuzzled her hair as he looked around, searching for Janet.

"Janet, can you guys stay here and watch the kids for a couple days?" Jack asked. "Sam and I are going to Norfolk."

"Sure, but why the hell are you two going all the way to Virginia?"

"An NCIS agent that I know from my Black Ops days asked for my help on a case, and so, we're leaving tomorrow."

"NCIS?" Janet asked. "As in…?"

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service," Jack said.

"What the hell do you have to do with the Navy?"

"The agent I know was a Marine when I met him and I went on a couple missions with him in the Gulf. Now, he works for NCIS." Janet relented and walked over to Daniel to tell him. "Shit."

"What?" Sam asked as she kissed his chest through his shirt.

"When do you need to be at Area 51? If I plan on allowing you to go."

"_If_?"

"Well, it depends on what kind of condition you're in. If you're still sick, you're not going until you're better, Sammy," Jack said as he tightened his grip on her waist.

"So, you plan on allowing me to go to Norfolk with you, but you won't let me go to Area 51 by myself. Jesus, Jack. I didn't know you were so fucking protective."

"Goddammit, Sam!! I'm not looking to fight right now. That is the last thing I want to do," Jack yelled.

"Well, too fucking bad, Jack. You found one," Sam said before she walked away.

"Dammit!!" Jack said as he put his fist through the wall.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Sam had locked herself in their room, trying to forget everything. She didn't even respond when Janet tried to talk her out. Janet finally gave up and went over to Jack.

"Dammit, Jack. You started this mess, now get off your ass and fix it!!" Janet yelled before walking off. Jack sat there for another five minutes before he looked around and saw Janet glaring at him. He finally stood up and walked back to their room, trying the door and found the she had locked it.

"Sam, honey, open the door, please."

"Go away. I don't want to talk to you," came a choked up reply. Jack could tell she was crying.

"Sammy, I'm sorry. Just open the door, please. I'll make it up to you. Honey, please," Jack pleaded. "I don't want to have to break down the door. It'll be a pain in the ass to fix."

He had to wait several long minutes before he could hear her unlocking and opening the door. He took one look at her and, after seeing her tear-stained face, he wrapped her up in a tight hug and kept whispering "I love you and I'm sorry" into her ear. Sam instantly broke down in his arms, her body shaking with every sob. Jack ran his hand through her hair as he guided them over to the bed. He sat down next to her and cradled her head to his chest.

"I love you so much, Sammy. So damn much," Jack whispered into her ear as she continued to cry. He softly kissed her after she stopped crying to prove to her that he still loved her. Sam pushed him down on the bed and laid her head on his chest as he softly ran his through her hair and down her back. She had moved her hand lightly under his shirt and ran it in circles on his chest. She smiled slightly when he cupped her cheek with his hand and brushed the remaining tears away. Jack rested his head on her's, softly moving his hand from her hair and down to the small of her back, loving how perfectly she fit in his arms. He kissed her several times, before working his way down her neck. Sam smiled and walked away, swaying her hips at him.

"Jesus, Sam, do you have to do that?" Sam laughed, knowing full well what it did to him. She turned around briefly and grinned at him before walking off, continuing to sway her hips. Jack groaned and watched her as she walked back toward their bathroom. He had told he had wanted her to take a long hot shower and some aspirin after she had complained of a migraine. He walked back after her a couple minutes later and closed their door so no one would see Sam as she was getting ready to take a shower. He noticed the looks that everyone was giving him as he walked off but didn't care.

"Is that you, Jack?" Sam yelled over the running water when she heard the bathroom door open.

"Yeah, babe, it's me."

"I love you," Sam yelled as an acknowledgement and turned the water off. She saw that Jack was watching her in the mirror, while shaving. She smiled and took the towel he had in his hand. She dried off and dropped the towel on the floor before wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his back. Jack set his razor down and turned around. He kissed her still damp neck softly and looked her in the eyes.

"Do you know what you're doing to me, Love?"

"Yep, and proud of it," Sam laughed. She turned him around and slowly kissed him. She pulled away several minutes later and smiled. "Could you walk out to the dresser and grab a halter for me and either a pair of shorts or one of your boxers, please?"

Jack laughed as he walked out of the bathroom and over to the dresser, grabbing one of Sam's **_small_** halters and a pair of his boxers. He walked back in and handed her the clothes, gently squeezing her hand. He watched her dress and followed her out to living room. They looked around and saw that Daniel and Janet were asleep on one couch, Cassie and Tom on another, Hammond and Cam were also asleep in chairs. Sam smiled at what she saw and quietly walked around to turn out all the lights. She followed Jack back to their room and climbed under the covers next to him. Jack laid an arm around her waist and fell asleep after softly kissing her neck.

"Night, Love. Sweet dreams," Sam heard Jack whisper before she finally succumbed to sleep. TBC….


	5. Operation:Ocean Front

AN – this is kind of a short chp, sorry for the wait, i've been bogged down in school with a final coming up, and my girlfriend just got out of the hospital, so I've been spending time with her. Sorry again for the wait. The title comes from a little later in the chap.

Jack woke up the next morning and looked down at Sam. He kissed her forehead, while tightening his grip on her waist. He smiled as Sam blinked several times when she woke up. She smiled softly at him and rotated her hips.

"Do you have to do that, Love?" Sam giggled and sat up on her lover's body. She continued to slowly rotate her hips, taking pleasure in the fact that she was making her lover groan. Jack pulled her down on top of him while she continued to rotate her hips. He kissed as far down her body as their current position would allow. She moaned continuously throughout their lovemaking. She kissed him just as another moan escaped her lips, causing them both to laugh.

A little while later, she collapsed on top of her lover's body, completely sated. She snuggled up to his side and kissed his chest.

"Good morning, Jack." She giggled at the look on his face.

"I'll say, it's a _very_ good morning. Happy now?" She nodded and rolled off of him, heading towards the shower. Jack was about to join her when her cell phone rang, so he answered it for her. "Helloooo?"

"Hey, Jack. It's Mark. Is Sam there?"

"Umm, no, she's actually in the shower. Do you want me to tell her you called when she gets out?"

"Yes, can you also tell her it's important that she calls me back as soon as possible?" Jack hung up and joined his wife in the shower.

"Your brother called, he said it's important and wants you to call him back."

"Thanks," Sam said, pressing her soaking wet body against his, forcing her tongue into his mouth before he could protest, like he was going to anyway. He pressed her against the wall and started to kiss down her neck, enjoying the fact that he was making her moan like this. He kissed his way down her body, making sure he didn't miss an inch. Sam moaned loudly in pleasure. Jack pulled her close when his cell rang. He stepped out and grabbed his phone from the counter.

"O'Neill." Several minutes later, Jack hung up and dried off, getting dressed in his dress blues. "Oh God, Sammy. I'm so sorry. I have to go."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. All I know is I'm needed in Foggy Bottom by 1100 today."

"Fort Bragg?"

"Yeah. I'm so sorry, Sammy. I love ya, babe, forever and for always." Jack kissed her still damp neck on his way out the door. Sam grabbed a robe then ran out to the balcony to watch him drive off from before getting dressed. She called Abby to come and pick her up, considering Jack took their only rental car. She walked down to the lobby and listened to Jack's iPod that she had "stolen" from their bedroom before they left the cabin, waiting for Abby.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Abby pulled up at the hotel half an hour later and saw Sam standing in the doorway. She greeted Sam with her usual cheeriness.

"Good morning, Sam!!"

"Morning, Abby." Sam smiled softly at her. She followed Abby out to the car and looked out the window, thinking about Jack.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jack was driving down the interstate at speeds he didn't know if they were legal or not. He sighed with relief when he passed 6 cops and they didn't pull him over. He continued on towards Fort Bragg, thinking of Sam.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jack arrived at Fort Bragg about four hours later. When he arrived at the gate, the SF guided him over to another area where the security was tighter. He handed his old military ID and service weapon over to the SF who verified them before handing them back. Jack drove over to where the SF pointed and got out, heading to what appeared to be an ordinary set of barracks. He laughed inwardly about the security, comparing it to Cheyenne Mountain. Jack walked in and suddenly felt out of place as an old retired 5-star general who hasn't seen a full scale firefight in over two years surrounded by men who run into a barrage of bullets every time they lifted off the helipad.

"General O'Neill?" Jack turned around and saw a tall man in dress greens.

"Yes?"

"General Rick. You probably know that I can't tell you my last name for security reasons."

"Ya, I know. I used to be Black Ops. Hell, my wife doesn't even know about some of the things I've done, not that I want her to either."

Rick chuckled and led him to a large room where several men dressed in full body armor with weapons sitting along a table in the middle of the room. They were looking over maps of a building that Jack instantly recognized as the prison where he was kept in Iraq during the Gulf.

"What do we have that needs my insight?"

"It's a hostage rescue mission. Several American soldiers, stations ranging from infantry to Special Forces, are being held at separate locations in the building. Considering how much the Green Berets know, SOCOM wants everyone out of there ASAP," Rick said. "We were hoping, that, since you've been there, you could tell us what you remember of the place, like how many guard towers are and where they're placed, etc."

Jack began showing them exactly where the places were from what he remembered, and watched them formulate a plan. He was about to help them correct part of their plan when his cell phone rang. Everyone looked over at him with a look that said "Shut that fucking thing off!!!"

"Sorry. It's my wife. She's a retired Air Force general, too. She has clearance and knows I'm here. Hell, she probably has a clearance higher than you, General."

Rick chuckled and went back to helping the team plan the mission. Jack stepped out of the room so they wouldn't have to try and ignore him.

"Jack."

"Yes, Love," Jack said.

"NCIS doesn't need us anymore, I'm going back home."

"Okay. Hey, are you alright? You sound kinda sad, Love."

"I'm fine, Jack. Just tired and wish you were here. That's all. I'm fine. I better try and make it home to see if the cabin is still standing. I love you and will miss you, Jack." Jack hung up and returned to the table.

"Sorry, guys. Where were we?" He continued on showing them several places where they could place sniper teams without detection. It was several hours later when he was allowed to leave. "Good luck, guys. One more thing, the sing above the entrance to that place says this."

Jack wrote down three words: توبيخ قاس في اليابسة.

"What's it mean?" Rick asked. An operator across the table spoke up.

"It's Arabic. It means "Hell on Earth."

"From what I remember, that name describes the place pretty damn well."

"Thank you, General. We'll bring them home." Jack left on the long drive towards the cabin.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jack pulled in the garage at about 11:30. He was about to walk inside when a pair of arms came out of nowhere and threw themselves around his neck, along with a long, blonde ponytail flying around and hitting him in the back.

"OOF!! Did you miss me, Love?"

"Always," Sam replied as she kissed him. Jack moved his arms to around her waist as he dropped his duffle bag. He kissed her neck and softly left his mark on her, earning him a moan of complete pleasure from her. They continued kissing as is they haven't seen each other in several years. Sam was surprised that they even made it to the bedroom as articles of clothing came off. They spent the night in their room, quietly making love.

TBC….


	6. Vacation

A/N-this chp is "fast" if you know what I mean

Sam woke up in the morning on top of her lover with one of Jack's arms tight around her just below her waist, the other around her bare chest. She rolled over and kissed his chest, softly running her hand in circles. Jack smiled and did the same thing to her back. He groaned when she slowly rotated her hips.

"Bring back memories of last night, Love?" Sam laughed and ground her hips into his, causing him to groan again. "Ohhh, you're going to be the death of me, Samantha."

"Don't die now, Jack, we're just starting to have fun," Sam teased. She hurriedly laid down on top of him, pulling the covers up and over their shoulders when they heard tiny footsteps running down the hall towards their room. Grace ran into their room and jumped on the bed.

"Good morning, Mommy & Daddy!!!!!" Sam never thought that Grace would as the following question, but she did, after she noticed Sam's bare shoulders. "Where's your shirt, Mommy?"

Sam and Jack laughed simultaneously.

"Gracey, why don't you get your brother and meet us in the kitchen for breakfast?"

"Okay!!" Grace ran out of the room and out towards the kitchen. Sam rolled off of Jack and grabbed a robe from their bathroom, swaying her hips on the way. Jack groaned and followed her, kissing her neck as he watched her start to pull on a pair of his boxers. He wrapped his arms around her, causing the boxers to fall to the floor at their feet.

"Jack!! We promised the kids we would go out there and eat with them. They'll be in school tomorrow for the entire day. We'll have some time alone then, soooo, let's go grab some breakfast." They both kissed several times, Jack backing her towards the bed. Sam rolled away at the exact moment that they hit the bed. She ran towards their bathroom, laughing as Jack chased her. She closed the door in his face.

"Damn you, woman!!!" Sam laughed and locked the door, before turned on the water in the sink, making him think that she was getting ready to take a shower. "Oh, that had better not be the shower!!"

"I wouldn't **_dream_** of showering without you, flyboy." Sam opened the door and grinned at him. Jack smirked, pressed her up against the door frame, and started to kiss his way down her body. "Jack!!!"

"Yes, Love," he said, continuing to explore every square inch of her body.

"We need to-Oh God!! That feels so good!! – go out there & eat with them! Oh God!!" Sam moaned and shivered under his touch. Jack continued to kiss down her body, before returning to capture her lips with his own. Sam moaned again and screamed out his name as his exploration of her body continued. She whimpered and moved closer to him when he stopped. "Oh, why did you stop?"

Jack laughed and kissed her neck, leaving his mark on her. Sam moaned loudly in pleasure. She pressed her body against his and buried her face in his neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked in his eyes, seeing the same thing that he saw in her's, love.

"You are so beautiful, Sammy. I wouldn't trade you for anything in the universe. I love you more than you will ever know."

"Me, too."

"You love yourself?" Jack smirked. Sam punched him lightly on the arm.

"No, wiseass. I love _you_, even though you act like a smartass half of the time." Jack grinned and tossed a pair of his boxers at her. Sam swatted the boxers out of the air and pulled Jack over to the bed. Jack laughed and pinned her to the bed, holding her arms above her head, with his legs on the outside of hers, around her waist. Sam arched her back so that her hips brushed against his. She giggled when he groaned. She moaned his name as he kissed his way down her neck, breasts, and stomach. She giggled again when he got to her waist, which caused him to stop and look up at her.

"No giggling, General." Sam smirked and rolled them over before grinding her hips into his. She continuously moaned in pleasure throughout their love making, causing Jack to smile after she again tried to roll off of him, but his strong arms that were wrapped around her waist prevented her from moving.

"Jack, let go eat with them. You sure worked up my appetite." Jack let her go and got dressed, wearing shorts and an Air Force shirt. Sam followed suit, wearing a pair of his boxers and a halter, and led the way out to the kitchen. The kids ran at them and attached themselves to their legs. Jack groaned when Grace plowed into him at the speed of sound.

"OOF!! Morning, kiddos." He ruffled up her hair and let her go. He wrapped his arms around Sam's waist as she stood in front of the oven, making breakfast. Sam leaned back against him, smiling as he kissed her neck. She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him. He returned the kiss with as much, if not more, passion.

"EWWW!!!!" Sam and Jack laughed in mid-kiss before pulling apart to look at the kids. Aaron attached himself to Sam's leg while Grace latched herself to Jack's. Jack held Sam tighter and was about to kiss her neck when the doorbell rang. Sam ran over to the door and was surprised to see who was there.

"Janet!! Daniel!!"

"Hi, Sam."

"What are you two doing here?"

Janet looked over at Jack with a look that said "You haven't told her yet?"

"Sammy, Janet and Space Monkey are here to watch over the little monsters while **_we_** are going on a trip." Jack smiled.

"What?"

"Our anniversary is coming up and we haven't had a weekend away together in God knows how long and I wanted to spoil you. Besides, after we return, the next day, you'll be leaving for Area 51 and I can get some quality time with the kiddos." Sam gave him her billion-watt smile and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

A couple hours later, Daniel and Janet dropped off Jack and Sam off the airport & let the kids say bye.

"Alright, kiddos," Jack said with a smile. "You two be good for Aunt Janet, and be sure to bug your Uncle Danny as much as possible."

"OK!!!!" They tightly hugged their parents' legs before they all walked inside to the terminal. They sat around, talking about their years at the SGC, while waiting for their boarding time to be called.

"You haven't told me where we're going, Honey."

"You'll find out so enough." He then leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Did you pack that little, black bikini? 'Cause it's gonna be hot. If not, that's fine with me, but I don't think the other people on the beach would like it all that much."

"You are so incorrigible!!" Sam hit his arm as she laughed.

"You know the only reason I act like this is cause I love ya, babe." Jack smiled as he softly kissed her neck. Sam tried hard to suppress a moan as she enjoyed the pleasure that Jack was giving her. She rested her head on his shoulder as Jack ran his hand through her hair. They continued to talk until it was time to board the plane. Sam looked at him after seeing their destination.

"Bahamas?" Jack grinned as Sam shook her head. He kissed her neck again as Sam laughed. He slowly brushed his hand up and down her neck, smiling as she rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead softly as the plane started to lift off.

"You might want to get some sleep because its gonna be at least five hours before we get there." Jack smiled and leaned over to whisper into her ear, "I almost guarantee that you won't get much sleep while we're there."

"You're at it again!!" Sam lightly punched his arm again as he smirked. Jack reached up and grabbed a pillow for her. He smiled and rested his head on her's, as he ran his hand through her hair. He kissed her forehead as she started to fall asleep. He watched her sleeping form for several minutes before falling asleep himself.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jack woke up a couple hours later as they touched down in Miami as a layover to Nassau International. He noticed that Sam was still asleep with her head on his shoulder. He smiled and laid his arm around her shoulder. He softly ran his hand up and down her neck. Sam woke up and smiled at him. She blinked a couple times and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, Sam," Jack whispered into her ear as they prepared to exit the plane. He held her hand as they made their way out towards the terminal.

"God, it's hot," Sam said as she fixed her ponytail.

"Are you sure it's not just you, Love?" Sam stuck her tongue out at him as he grinned. They grabbed their luggage and headed over to other gate where their next plane was to take them to Nassau International. Sam rested her head on his shoulder as they sat down in their seats. She smiled as he ran his hand through her hair. They talked about random things, ranging from old friends to dreams they had as kids. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are, Sammy?"

"Several times, Jack." Sam smiled at him.

"Well, I could never tell you enough." Jack moved his hand from her hair down to her neck. He kissed her as they prepared to board their next plane. When they reached their seats, Sam rested her head on his shoulder and promptly fell asleep. Jack smiled at her sleeping form and kissed her forehead before pulling out his iPod and falling asleep next to her.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Sam woke up about half an hour later when she felt the wheels touch down at Nassau International Airport. She smiled when she felt Jack stirring next to her. Jack woke up and smiled when he saw Sam's face about half a foot in front of his. He leaned forward and kissed her softly. He pulled away and helped her stand up as they exited the plane. Jack glared at Sam when her cell phone rang.

"I could have sworn I told you to leave that damn thing at home." He followed her off the plane, swearing under his breath.

"It's Janet. She wouldn't call unless she had something important to tell me, Jack. You know that." Sam shook her head as she listened to what her best friend had to say. "Thank you, Janet"

"Soooo, what did Napoleon want?" Sam laughed before walking off, leading the way over to the baggage claim area. Jack shook his head and followed her, holding her hand. He moved his arm to around her shoulders as they grabbed their bags and headed off towards the hotel in their rental car.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jack pulled into a spot in front of the hotel and got out. He held Sam's hand as they went inside to check in. He carried their bags as Sam led the way to their room.

"Oh my God, Jack!! This is fantastic!!" Sam gasped as she looked around their room. Jack threw their bags on the floor as she walked out to the balcony overlooking the ocean. Jack followed her outside and wrapped his arms around her waist. He nuzzled her hair as they watched the sun set.

"What _did_ Napoleon want?" Sam turned around and grinned at Jack.

"Let's just say, it'll be about nine months before I can drink beer again." Sam grinned as Jack tried to piece together what she meant. All of a sudden, Jack picked her up and spun her around as he kissed her several times. He started asking all the questions like "how," "where," "when."

"You remember that couple of days when we were in Norfolk, helping NCIS, and we had the 'long night'? Well, I'm guessing that's when it happened." They smiled at each other as Jack kissed her forehead. He moved his hand down to her waist and then up to where their new child was growing.

"I love you so much, Sammy." He kissed her neck as they made their way back inside. Sam laid down on the bed and turned on the TV. She smiled when Jack laid down next to her and kissed the small of her back. He kissed his way up to the base of her neck before she rolled over and pulled him over on top of her. Jack smirked and pinned her arms over her head before softly kissing her. He kissed his way down her neck then lifted her halter over her head. Sam lifted her hips as he took off her shorts.

"There's something wrong with this. I think one of us has too many clothes on," Sam said before giggling. Jack smirked.

"Do you want to do the honors?" Sam nodded and rolled them over, taking Jack's shirt off in the same motion. Jack kicked his pants & boxers off onto the floor and pulled Sam down on top of him. He rolled them back over, his hands planted on either side of her head. He smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sam let go as he started to explore her body.

"Oh God!!!! Jack!!!!" She screamed his name again before he returned to capture her lips. Sam rolled them over once more and ground her hips into Jack's.

"So that's how you like it?" Jack teased. Sam nodded and kissed his chest. She continued to grind her hips against his until she heard him call out her name. She followed soon after and collapsed on top of him. "I'm gonna be hurting tomorrow, but that was well worth it."

Sam giggled and rolled off of him, falling on the bed next to him, feeling completely sated. Jack pulled her over next to him, and laid his arm around her waist. He pulled the cover up and over their shoulders as they fell asleep. TBC……….


	7. Notice: 6 11 2007

I wanted to apologize for the long wait. I have been stuck at work from 5AM-9PM every single fucking day and aside from that, I have been staying with my fiancé in the hospital because of her car accident. Since she is in critical, but stable position it will porbably be a long while before I can post another chapter. Again, I apologize for the wait.


	8. Drops of Jupiter

AN – i'm sorry for the long wait. i have been bogged down at work, being that i am a firefighter, i have been call after call after call, i might not be able to post the next one for a while because i am getting married in a month, so yeah. a lot of non-graphic sex in these next few chps

Sam woke up, feeling a warm body spooned against her back. She smiled as thoughts of the previous night's activities ran through her head and arched her body so that her hips rubbed against Jack's. She grinned when she heard him groan. She giggled when he rolled her over and kissed her softly on her chest. She moaned and ran her hands through his silver hair. All of a sudden, she rolled out from under him and ran into the bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach into the sink. Jack followed after her with a bottle of water from off the counter. He handed her the water and wrapped one arm around her waist and the other around her chest.

"How are you feeling, Love?" Sam sighed as a reply and leaned up against him. He spun her around and started to kiss his way down her neck, shoulder, and chest. She moaned his name and started to slowly move them towards the shower. Jack noticed where she was moving them and reached his hand out to turn on the water. Sam pushed him under the spray of water and slowly kissed him. She moaned when his tongue softly forced its way into her mouth, where it started a war for control with her's. She moaned again and ran her hand roughly through his hair. Jack started again to kiss down her neck, feeling her body shudder under his touch. He grinned against her shoulder as she moaned his name several times and craned her neck to give him better access.

"Oh God!!! Jack, that feels so good!! Oh that's so-God!!!!" They moved out of the shower and towards the bed. Sam pushed him down on the bed and laid on top of him. She rested her hands on his chest as she started to grind her hips into his. She screamed his name several minutes later and collapsed on top of him. Jack wrapped one arm around her waist as the other hand softly ran up and down her back.

"I'm getting too old for this," Jack said as Sam moved her hands in lazy circles on his chest.

"No, you're not. You're still hot, wonderful, and sexy."

"Sexy? You think I'm sexy, _General_?" Jack teased.

"Yes, _Sir_!" She giggled when Jack rolled them over and pinned her to the bed. She arched her body so that her hips brushed against his. Jack groaned and leaned down to kiss her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled them back over so that she was back on top. He kissed her neck while holding her tight against his body. He nuzzled her hair, smelling the lavender shampoo she used during every shower. Sam rotated her hips and giggled again when he groaned her name.

"Hey, no giggling. You know, babe, I actually like this position."

"Well, how about now, Flyboy?" Sam teased as she ground her hips into his. She sat up and rested her hands on his chest. She moaned continuously as they started to make love again for the third time that morning. She screamed his name twice before Jack called out her's. She collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily. Jack smiled when her hand tightly gripped the back of his. He moved his arms to around her waist, her hands still holding his. He smiled again and tightened his grip on her. Sam rested her head on his chest as he spooned up against her body. She softly smiled when she felt him bury his face in her hair. "I love you, Jack."

"I love you, too, Snookums."

"Snookums?" Sam laughed.

"What? It fits you, Love. Snookums. Besides, I like it." He rolled them back over so that her head rested on his chest. He smiled when she wrapped her legs around one of his. He softly kissed her forehead. Sam smiled back as she returned to drawing lazy designs on his chest. By the time she had drawn the symbol for Earth for the thousandth time, she looked up and saw that Jack was asleep. She smiled and kissed his chest softly before falling asleep beside him.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jack woke up a couple hours later and found that Sam was not at his side. Instead, he found a note on her pillow. It read:

"Morning, Jack. I'm out walking on the beach. Get dressed and meet me by the large rock.

Your's Forever,

Sam."

Jack smiled and pulled on a pair of shorts and a shirt, before racing down to the beach. He slowed down when he saw Sam laying on a large rock, staring out over the ocean. He groaned softly when he saw what she was wearing: her black bikini and a see-through cloth around her waist. Sam smirked and acted as if she didn't know that he was there.

"Hurry up, Jack. I'm lonely over here." Jack jumped when he heard her voice. He jogged the last few feet over to her position and laid down next to her. He ran his hand through her hair as she rested her head on his chest. Sam sat up and softly kissed him. She pulled away and jumped off of the rock, before running toward the water. She swam out about a mile before turning around and swimming back. Jack had become worried after she had been gone about an hour. Jack was about swim out to check on her when she appeared twenty feet down the beach. He smiled as he watched her run down the beach towards him. When Sam stopped in front of him, he looked up her body before grinning at her. "What?"

"Nothing. Just thinking about how sexy you are." Sam blushed slightly before laying down beside him. She smiled as his hand returned to stroking her soaking wet hair. They kissed again before Jack started to kiss down her neck. She moaned before looking around to see if anybody else was on the beach. When she saw a family walking towards them about a mile away, she groaned.

"Jack, as much as I like the idea of sex on the beach, I don't think we should give everybody a live show."

"Then, let's go back, 'cuz I have a large ass hard on and what you're doing isn't helping." Sam grinned, rolled off of him, and helped him up. She laughed when Jack caught her after she stumbled backwards a few feet. He pulled her close and held her for a couple minutes, before holding her hand as they made their way back to their hotel room.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jack could tell that she was tired when she fumbled with the door before he had to open it for her. Sam had instantly stripped off the rest of her clothes and was lying down on the bed, with the TV on even before Jack could close and lock the door. When Jack heard her clothes fall to the floor, he turned around and looked at her. She briefly flashed him her billion-watt smile and patted the bed to indicate that she wanted him to lay down next to her. Jack complied and stripped down to his boxers. He left a trail of soft, wet kisses down her neck and back. Sam rolled them over and rested her head on his chest. She wrapped her legs around his as she slowly fell asleep. Jack kissed her forehead before falling asleep beside her with his arms around her waist.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Sam woke up a couple of hours later. One arm of Jack's was around her chest and the other arm around her waist, with a hand between her legs. She moaned and her hips bucked when she felt his hands move. She rolled over and kissed him before grinding her hips into his. She smirked when she heard him groan. Jack opened his eyes and looked at her. He leaned forward and kissed her softly as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"How are you feeling, babe?"

"Good, why?"

"Just wondering, that all. I'm just worried about you, considering you're about one month pregnant and all," Jack replied as he moved his hand to between her legs, smiling as she moaned again, before moved upward towards where their new child was growing. Sam held his hand where it was and moved closer to him. He kissed her softly and pulled her into a tight embrace. Sam smiled at him, causing him to smile in return. Jack had always loved her smile. After a while, Sam rolled away and slid into one of his shirts, making sure that it fell down to her knees. She walked out to the balcony, looking out over the ocean. She smiled as Jack wrapped his arms around her waist again. She cursed when her cell rang. Jack rolled his eyes as she ran inside to answer it. He was startled when she handed the phone to him. "O'Neill."

"General, it's Rick down at Foggy Bottom." Jack had to go back through his memories of the past couple of weeks to know who it was.

"Ah, yes, General. What do you need?"

"I just wanted to let you know that we got them all out. They're being MedEvaced as we speak. Thank you for the work you did for us, it most likely saved everyone's lives."

"Anytime, General. Well, not anytime right now, 'cause I'm on vacation, but……..yeah." Jack hung up and turned back to Sam. "Now, Love. Where were we?"

"I think, right about h-" Sam started before Jack cut her off with a long kiss. She moaned as he began to work his way down her neck before stopping at the edge of her shoulder. Jack continued to kiss her as he kicked the door closed, accidentally almost pulling the blinds off. He was still kissing her as they moved over to the bed. He lifted her halter top over her head in one quick motion. Sam lifted her hips as he took off her shorts, laughing as he groaned when he saw that his boxers that she had been wearing earlier that evening were no longer there. "I think there's something wrong with this. One of us is wearing too many clothes."

After a minute, Sam had taken off all of Jack's clothes off and was straddling his waist. She ground her hips into his as he ran his hand down her body. She screamed his name twice before he called out hers. She collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily, and rested her head on his chest. Jack softly rubbed her back as she placed several soft kisses on his chest. He wrapped one arm tightly around her waist while the other kept rubbing her back. Sam moaned when she felt him move inside her. She saw him smirk and pinned him to the bed.

"Umm, I much as I love this position, Love, I really need to stretch." Sam whined and sat up, refusing to move.

"No. I think I like my new chair. It's really comfy," Sam teased and rotated her hips. Jack groaned before rolling them over to get her off of him. He laughed and stood up, stretching. Sam shrieked and laughed when Jack picked her up and carried her towards the shower. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Jack set her down on the sink as he turned the water on. He kissed her softly several times before moving them into the shower. Sam moaned as he pressed her up against the wall of the shower and began to explore her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She screamed his name while her hips thrust involuntarily against him. Jack smiled as she exploded all around him. Ten minutes later, he turned the water off and picked her up again, carrying her back into the bedroom. He dropped her lightly onto the bed and laid down next to her, tugging her over next to him. Sam turned the TV on and flipped through the channels. She smiled when Jack lightly shoved her off of him and rested his head on her back. She moaned loudly in pleasure as he began to softly kiss the back of her neck. She looked back at him and put his hands on her shoulders, indicating that she wanted him rub them. Jack sat lightly on her thighs, with his legs on either side of her's, and began to work the kinks out of her neck and back.

"Oh, God. Jack, that feels soooo good." She moaned loudly again after Jack popped her back twice. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh…."

Jack smiled and softly kissed her neck. He rolled off of her and laid back with his head on the pillows. Sam smiled at him and wrapped her legs around one of his. She rested her head on his chest and fell asleep. Jack smiled and reached over to turn the light out before falling asleep with his arms wrapped tightly around his lover.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jack woke up and was greeted with blond hair that belonged to a certain sexy 5'9" retired general covering his eyes. He smiled as she slowly rolled over and buried her face in his chest. He tightened his arms around her waist. Sam kissed him twice on the chest as he turned the light on.

"You know, Love, I think that when we get home, I need to run down to the SGC and get some more ammo and medical stuff. You wanna come with, see Cameron, talk to old friends?" Jack said, pausing several times to nuzzle her hair.

Sam smiled and nodded, before grinding her hips against his again as they made love for the fifth time that day.

"Oh, Samantha, you are going to be the death of me." She collapsed on top of him a several minutes later, breathing heavily.

"Don't die now, Jack. Not when the sex just keeps getting better and better." Jack laughed as she slowly ran her hands around in circles on his chest, drawing lazy designs. "Thank you, Jack."

"For what?"

Sam hesitated before finally replying. "Oh….nothing."

"Ah, ah, ah. You can't say thank you for no reason." Sam giggled before lightly dropping a kiss on his chest.

"OK, well, then, thank you for two wonderful kids, along with the third little monster coming along. Thank you for loving me every second for the last thirteen years." Jack smiled and kissed her neck. "Thank you for being there for me."

"Always." He kissed her neck softly again and he ran his hand down her body. "I love you so much, Sammy."

"I love you, too, Jack." Sam moaned lightly when his hand stopped just below her waist, causing her hips to buck and another moan to escape her lips. She saw him smirk before he began to kiss her neck again. She leaned her head back to give him better access. She moaned loudly again, feeling him smirk against her skin. Jack pulled back and tightened his grip on her waist. He placed several soft kisses on her stomach, working his way up her body before kissing her. She moaned when his tongue slid into her mouth. They fought for control of each other's mouths for a couple of minutes before having to pull back for air. When Jack pulled away to look at her, he thought of one song when he saw her in her entire beauty. He grabbed his iPod off the charger and put it in the speaker system that Sam had put in her suitcase right before they left. Sam smiled when she heard the song; she had heard Jack listening to it in their quarters during the lockdown. _Drops of Jupiter_.

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere, _

_With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey, hey, hey, _

_She acts like summer and walks like rain, _

_But reminds me that there's a time to change, hey, hey, hey, hey, _

_Since the return of her stay on the moon, _

_She listens like spring and talks like June, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, _

_Tell me, did you sail across the sun, did you make to the Milky Way to see the lights are faded, _

_And that heaven is overrated, _

_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star, _

_One without a permanent scar, _

_Did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there? _

_Now that she's back from that soul vacation, _

_Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey, hey, hey, _

_She checks out Mozart while she does Taiboo, _

_Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey, hey, hey, _

_Now, that she's back in the atmosphere, _

_I'm afraid that she might think of me as, _

_Plain old, change old, sorry about a man _

_Who was too afraid to fly, so he never did land, _

_But, tell me, did the wind sweep you off you feet, _

_Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day, _

_And head back to the Milky Way, _

_But, tell me, did Venus blow your mind _

_Was it everything you wanted to find, _

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there, _

_Can you imagine no love-fried, deep-fried chicken? _

_Your best friend always stickin' up for you, _

_Even when I know you're wrong, _

_Can you imagine no first dance, freeze-dried romance, five hour phone conversations, The best soy latte you ever had, and me _

_But, tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet, _

_Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day, _

_And head back toward the Milky Way, _

_But, tell me, did you sail across the sun, _

_Did you make it to the Milky Way to see that the lights are faded, _

_And that Heaven is overrated _

_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star, _

_One without a permanent scar, _

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself? _

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, _

_And did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day? _

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, _

_And did you fall for a shooting star, fall for a shooting star? _

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, _

_And are you lonely looking for yourself out there?_

" 'Drops of Jupiter', Honey?" Sam raised an eyebrow. Jack smiled and kissed her neck. He smirked when she leaned her head back. Sam closed her eyes and let moan escape through her lips. Jack became worried when he saw a slight tear run down out of the corner of her eye. He noticed she was holding her eyes tightly closed as another tear tried to force its way up.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"Nothing, Jack. I'm just happy, that's all. I'm also kind of afraid that I'll go to sleep and, when I wake up, I'll find that this is all a dream, along with the last fourteen years, and I'll find myself back in Colorado at the Academy or in Iraq during the Gulf," Sam said before breaking down in his arms.

"Oh God, Sammy, oh God. I love you so much." He gently rocked her back and forth. Eventually, the tears subsided and he pulled away far enough to look at her. What he saw shocked him. Her hair was everywhere, she had dark rings around her eyes, & she was physically and emotionally exhausted. "Get some sleep. I'll be here. I promise."

He wasn't surprised when she refused. He kissed her passionately to prove that this wasn't dream and that he was real. Sam leaned into the kiss before pulling away, slowly closing her eyes as she fell asleep. This was the third time she's had this dream or a dream similar. Jack watched her for several minutes before falling asleep himself. TBC……


	9. Morning Sickness and Fun

AN - Sorry for the wait. I've been on "vacation" with my wife :p

Sam woke up with an arm wrapped around her waist and another arm around her chest. She smiled when she realized Jack had kept his promise. Jack felt her stirring and helped her roll over. Sam kissed him softly on his chest and got out of bed. She instantly ran into the bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach into the sink.

"Jesus." Jack followed after her with a bottle of water. He rubbed her back as she drank the water. Sam tossed the empty water bottle into the trash and pulled Jack into the shower. She shoved him under the water, kissing him in the process. She moaned loudly when he pressed her against the wall of the shower stall and began to explore her body. After they made love twice in the shower, Jack picked her up with one arm under her shoulders, the other under her knees, and carried her back into the bed. Sam giggled when he unceremoniously dropped her on the bed.

"Hey, no giggling."

"Ohhh, why not?" Sam pouted. "You know you love it, Jack."

"Yeah, yeah." She pulled him down on top of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. They continued to make love for the majority of the day.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jack rolled off of her and collapsed on the bed next to her, breathing heavily.

"How many times have we made love today? Four, five times, Baby?"

"That last one, Jack, does _not_ qualify as making love." He gave her a confused look. "That was full on, hot and heavy sex…...and it was absolutely fantastic."

"I aim to please, Baby." Sam giggled and kissed his cheek before getting out of bed. She grabbed two bottles of water out of the minifridge under the counter. She tossed one to Jack and sat between his legs, resting her head on his chest. Jack nuzzled her hair and softly ran his hand down her body. Sam turned the TV on and flipped through the channels. When she settled on Lifetime Network, Jack stole the remote. "Ah, ah, ah. No!"

"Hey!!" Sam tried to pin him to the bed, but he overpowered her and rolled them over. She giggled and arched her body, earning a groan. Jack kissed her softly before rolling off of her and changing the channel. "I'm kinda surprised they have these channels, considering we're not in America."

"Well, we're only from about twenty miles from Florida, so I think we get the same service as most of Miami. Anyway, who the hell cares?" Sam said before getting up and blocking his view of the television.

"It doesn't matter. I like this view better. Hell, it's the best view in the world," Jack said, before pulling her down on top of him. Sam straddled his waist and sat up, resting her hands on his chest. She moaned continuously throughout their love making. She collapsed on top of him several minutes later, breathing heavily. She pressed her body against his, trying to use her weight to pin him to the bed, knowing full well he could easily turn them over. He was about to when she kissed him roughly, stopping him in his tracks. He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. He moved one arm up her back and around her shoulders. He pulled away and rested his forehead on her's. "Hey, Babe. You remember that time when we made love in the showers after that mission to, what was it, P4X-690?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I never told you this, but the next day, I got the strangest mass email, saying that the entire base, including the geeks up in NORAD knew what we did. When I finally traced it back to the original sender, it was sent out by our favorite archeologist."

"Daniel!!??!!"

"The one and only Spacemonkey." Sam groaned against his chest.

"I am sooooooo going to kill him when we get home." Jack laughed and, finally seeing his chance, he rolled them over. He pinned her arms over her head and looked down at her. Sam smiled at him before he began to kiss her. She moaned loudly as he moved to kiss along her jaw line and down her neck. She threw her head back as another moan escaped her lips. Her body arched off the bed in a desperate attempt for skin on skin contact. Jack used his weight to push her back down on the bed, her body lying face down. He heard her laugh and laid down on top of her. Sam tried desperately to roll over, but his weight prevented her. "Jaaaaaack….stop screwing around. Let me roll over. I wanna see you!!!"

Jack laughed as she whined again, but continued to hold her there. She continued to beg to let her see him, to touch him.

"Goddammit, Jack!!!!" He let her go and flipped her over. Sam wrapped her legs around his waist as they made love again for the sixth time that day. After a little while, he collapsed on the bed next to her. Sam whined when his warmth left her. She tried to get out of bed, but became entangled in the sheets. When Jack saw her current situation, he laughed and helped her out. She stumbled on her way into the bathroom. Jack immediately caught her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sam leaned against him, sighing as she felt him kissing her hair. She walked away, heading back into the bathroom, swaying her hips. She giggled when he groaned. She ran back towards him, practically jumping into his arms. Jack lifted her off of her feet and, as she wrapped her legs around his waist, carried her into the bathroom. He lightly set her down on the edge of the sink and turned the water on in the shower. He kissed her neck softly as they waited for the water to warm up.

"Jack, are we going to do it here on the freezing as Hell countertop or in the hot shower?"

"The last time we checked, Baby, Hell wasn't frozen."

"Smartass," Sam teased before pulling him into a deep kiss. She giggled when he carried her into the shower and pressed her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned as they made love in the shower. Her body arched as a moan of pleasure escaped her lips. After they again made love twice in the shower, Jack turned the water off. He carried her back into the bedroom and fell on the bed, bringing her down with him. Sam planted her hands on either side of his head and smiled down at him. She closed her eyes as he reached up and brushed the hair out of her eyes. She shivered when his hands, barely touching her soft skin, ran down her neck, over her shoulders, and the sides of her chest. His hands continued down the sides of her body, stopping at her waist. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down on top of him.

"I love you, Sammy." He kissed her passionately as his hands roamed her body again, feeling every square inch. Sam moaned into his mouth when his tongue slid between her lips. After several long minutes of fighting for control of her mouth, he pulled away and rested his head on her's. "I'm gonna miss this when you go."

"Hey," Sam said. "We still have another four days before we go home. I assure you that you are going to get plenty of _this_."

She kissed him roughly while pressing her body against his. His hands immediately stopped exploring every curve of her body and moved to the small of her back. He held her tight against him. Sam pulled away and rested her head on his chest. She yawned and kissed his chest softly before falling asleep in his arms. Jack smiled down at her and softly nuzzled her hair. He fell asleep, holding his lover tight in his arms. TBC…


	10. Notice 1 1 08

I'm sorry about the really long wait. I just havn't had time to write for a while with being busy at work, getting call after call after call, and my wife is seven months pregnant with our first :))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))). Sorry I didn't leave a notice sooner. I'll try to get a new chapter by Valentines Day, but I doubt it will be up.


	11. Update 11 24 08

Hello!!

I apologize for the long delay in my story but I have been weighed down so much recently. My wife gave birth to our first child in March – Katelyn Amanda, 7pounds 9 ounces. I got called back up in August for the Army and have been training in N. Carolina to go to Afghanistan. That's all I can say on that subject so don't try to ask me. I should be back by next September or October. Again, I apologize for the long delay but I promise to try and work on it when I get the chance.

UPDATE - 11/23/09 - Hello, I sincerely apologize for the very long delay. My tour was extended and, according to my CO, my battalion is looking at a very long debriefing, so it could be until Valentine's Day before I can work on it again. I just wanted to let you all know that I have not forgotten about this, but, the story is probably going to be placed on hiatus until further notice.

Sincerely,

Maj. Gen. O'Neill


	12. Update 5 19 10

UPDATE - 5/19/10 - Hi!, Another update again. I just got my papers finished for my complete release from the Army and hope to begin work on the final chapter of this story as soon as I can get my civilian job back on track. After this story, I am most likely going to be done with writing, as I have a 2-year terror that I have to juggle in with work. I would most likely expect the chapter within a month or two.

Sincerely,

"Maj. Gen. Jack O'Neill."


End file.
